


Órdenes

by Metuka



Series: Israel y Mossad [12]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Gen, pre-serie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante una misión, Ziva desobedeció las órdenes de Ari, pero fue Malachi quien resultó herido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Órdenes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_f_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/gifts).



Ziva entró en la habitación y suspiró silenciosamente cargada de alivio al notar la respiración agitada y trabajosa de su pecho. Significaba que seguía vivo. Extendió la mano para comprobar la temperatura y se maldijo al notar cómo le temblaban los dedos. Lo peor no era eso, sino que abrasaba. Malachi estaba ardiendo de fiebre.

Sintió unos pasos conocidos a su espalda. Ni se volvió para mirarle, sabía que Ari contemplaba la estampa con desdén y enfado. No podía culparle. Si le hubiese obedecido en lugar de creerse omnipotente no estarían atrapados en una casa franca en mitad de la nada y con Malachi malherido y más muerto que vivo a cada instante.

—Sigue vivo—masculló Ari al aire con una nota de sorpresa.  
—Tiene mucha fiebre.

Sin que su hermano llegase a pedírselo, Ziva se retiró cabizbaja para permitir que Ari examinase la herida. Malachi había recibido un balazo en el costado por salvarle la vida. Habían completado la misión, sí, pero a costa de dinamitar su único contacto con los puñeteros balcánicos. Si Ziva no hubiese desobedecido la orden directa de Ari de dejarlos marchar para no ponerlo todo en peligro…

—Ziva.  
—¿Eh?  
—Vendas.

Ziva no tardó en regresar con el encargo de su hermano y examinó con atención el proceso de revisión y cuidado al que sometía la herida de Malachi. Había aguantado consciente y más o menos entero hasta llegar a la casa franca, pero una vez allí había perdido el conocimiento del dolor mientras Ari le hurgaba la herida. Ziva se preguntó qué pensaría si abriese los ojos y viera que tenía el canuto de un bolígrafo saliéndole por entre las costillas. Resultaba un tanto macabro y surrealista, pero debían mantenerlo ahí para evitar que el pulmón se le volviese a colapsar. Según Ari, no lo resistiría.

—¿Sigue sangrando?

Ari sacudió la cabeza.

—Parece que he logrado controlarlo, pero se le está infectando la herida, por eso la fiebre.

Ziva se abrazó como si la temperatura de la habitación hubiese disminuido varios grados. Malachi estaba sufriendo, acababa de gemir a pesar de continuar inconsciente.

—¿Y no puedes darle nada?  
—Sobres de amoxicilina, no tenemos otra cosa ni le va a servir de nada.  
—Algo harán, dáselos.  
—Ya lo he hecho. Ven, ayúdame a levantarle.

Con muchísimo cuidado para no desplazar el tubo, Ziva agarró a Malachi por las axilas. Ari y ella tiraron suavemente de él, lo cual no evitó que Malachi aullase de dolor. Ziva trató de tranquilizarle, le susurró que no se preocupase, que le estaban ayudando, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Su compañero tenía la cabeza vencida hacia delante, con los ojos cerrados y goterones de sudor cayéndole. Se dijo que no debía pensarlo, pero Ziva se preguntó cuánto más aguantaría. Y todo por su culpa.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
—En cuanto termine con esto—dijo Ari sin apartar un instante la vista del vendaje que estaba colocando—, voy a volver a intentar ponerme en contacto con Hadar. Con un poco de suerte, podrán venir a sacarnos de aquí con una avioneta.

Conforme, Ziva asintió. Por fin algo de esperanza a pesar del follón en que les había metido por pensar que era invencible cuando no era más que una pipiolilla que acababa de salir del cascarón. En la casa franca aguantarían el tiempo que fuese necesario. “Los dos aguantaréis”, pensó, lo que le causó un escalofrío de desazón. Malachi se iría debilitando cada vez más si continuaba sin recibir asistencia médica con más medios. Además de antibióticos, le urgía una transfusión, pero antes de perder el sentido había logrado balbucear que era cero negativo. Ni Ari ni ella servían.

—¿Cuánto crees que tardarían en venir?  
—Tres o cuatro horas hasta el punto de reunión. El más cercano está al otro lado de la frontera, tendremos que ser cuidadosos.

Ziva cerró los ojos con fuerza y asintió. Tendrían que estudiar el modo de sortear el control, porque vestir a Malachi sería imposible. También deberían moverse deprisa, pero sin la agresividad usual para evitar empeorar su situación. Todo por su culpa, por desobedecer. Era ella quien merecía hallarse en ese estado, pero sabía que sin la intervención de Malachi, se encontraría yaciendo en el suelo de cemento de un almacén, en mitad de un charco de su propia sangre. Todo por no hacer caso.

—Conduciré yo, así podrás encargarte de él.

Ari aseguró el extremo de la venda y comprobó el estado del tubo. Haciendo caso omiso de su ofrecimiento, pidió la colaboración de Ziva para volver a tumbar a Malachi, quien dejó escapar un par de toses ahogadas con un poco de sangre. Ziva le limpió los labios, le arropó y se retiró con los ojos húmedos. Ari se le acercó y la abrazó con fuerza. Por mucho que tratase resistirse, Ziva apenas aguantó unos segundos antes de estallar en llanto.

—Nos estaban esperando… Sé que dijiste que les dejáramos, pero no podía. Estábamos tan cerca, creía que… Malachi tampoco quería intervenir, pero era eso o dejarme sola… Me ha salvado… Había tanta sangre, Ari, tantísima… Pensaba que estábamos los dos bien, que no le habían dado, su cazadora es negra. Se la ha abierto y… Lo siento, Ari.

Ari chistó y le acarició la cabeza. Parecía querer decirle que lo dejase, que no continuase con el relato atropellado para evitarse tener que responder con un lapidario “te lo dije”. Sí, se lo habían dicho tanto él como Malachi, pero Ziva no había podido resistirse a la promesa de un éxito sonado e inminente en su primera misión. En cambio, habían perdido un contacto que les había costado años hacer, los peces gordos estaban muertos en lugar de camino a Israel para ser interrogados y Malachi se había llevado un tiro en el costado. Tenía tanta suerte de encontrarse ilesa.

—Yo os di la orden.  
—¿Qué?  
—Que yo os ordené que entraseis. Los íbamos a perder, jugárnosla era el único modo de evitar que se nos escapasen. Cometí un pequeño error de cálculo, qué le vamos a hacer, soy ambicioso.

Ziva le miró a los ojos y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. No iba a consentir que cubrieran sus fallos. Ya habían hecho bastante por ella. Asumiría su responsabilidad y acataría cualquier castigo por las consecuencias.

—Ni hablar. Ha sido culpa mía.  
—No. Es normal que te sientas culpable, has visto cómo herían a tu compañero y ahora piensas que mereces ser castigada por eso. Pero la idea fue mía.  
—¡No! No, Ari, no voy a…  
—Es cierto.

Ziva y Ari cortaron la discusión de golpe al oír el hilo de voz de Malachi replicándoles. No sabían cuánto llevaría consciente y a Ziva le preocupaba sobremanera que la hubiese visto rompiéndose y lloriqueando como una niña. Tendría que haber seguido las órdenes por mucho que hubiera significado perder a dos objetivos. Ari tenía razón al pedirles que se retirasen. Debería haberle escuchado.

—Nos lo mandó él.

Ziva se limpió rápidamente un par de lágrimas que comenzaban a manar de nuevo y le observó. Continuaba tan desmejorado como hacía unos minutos atrás, pero a Ziva le aliviaba ver la fuerza y la decisión de siempre en su mirada oscura, no así el brillo vidrioso y febril que la empañaba.

—Eh, hola—le saludó en voz baja. Temía que se le fuera a quebrar si la alzaba—. ¿Cómo estás?  
—¿Es una pregunta trampa?

Malachi sonrió ante su propia gracia y se echó a toser. Rápidamente, Ari se colocó a su lado y le ayudo a echar el esputo sanguinolento para que no se ahogase. Agotado, Malachi suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento antes de volver a mirarles.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

Ahora que la pregunta se la hacía Ari, Malachi aparcó las bromas y tomó aire para responder con algo más de vigor.

—Muy cansado. Con frío.  
—¿Sientes dolor?  
—Al respirar. Y hablando… me canso.

Ari asintió y le tocó la frente. Ziva apretó las mandíbulas con frustración. Ni siquiera tenían un maldito termómetro. Les faltaba de todo, así era imposible que consiguiesen salvarle. Tenía que haber algún modo, sobre todo ahora que estaba despierto. Era una buena señal, debían corresponderle sacándole de allí y llevándole a casa. El vuelo sería corto, les esperarían con una ambulancia a pie de pista en cuanto aterrizasen en Israel.

—Doctor, ¿me muero?

Ari respiró hondo, se lo pensó unos segundos y terminó asintiendo con gesto fatalista. A Ziva le costó no abalanzarse sobre él y emprenderla a golpes. ¿Cómo se atrevía? No podía decirle aquello a Malachi, no podía desahuciarle mientras quedase la más mínima esperanza. Furiosa, gritó el nombre de su hermano, quien decidió matizar la respuesta.

—La bala ha debido de rebotar antes de darte, porque tienes un agujero de lo más feo. Te ha astillado una costilla, que se te ha clavado en el pulmón. Se te ha colapsado antes, hemos tenido que ponerte un tubo para que no dejases de respirar. Has perdido mucha sangre, aunque creo que he contenido la hemorragia, pero se te ha infectado la herida y no tengo nada con lo que tratarla. Si pudiésemos sacarte de aquí pronto, tendrías alguna posibilidad, pero si no te sacamos de aquí en unas horas, no llegarás a mañana.

Malachi inclinó la cabeza débilmente para mostrar que se daba por enterado. De nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos, Ziva se acercó hasta él y le dio la mano. Malachi logró regalarle una sonrisa cansada y entrelazó sus dedos con una fuerza que Ziva no esperaba.

—No me hagas… no me hagas cantar “No llores por mí, Argentina”… Desafino.

Ziva se echó a reír con crispación y amargura. Ari acababa de decirle a Malachi que tenía las horas contadas y este se ponía a hacer chistes. Apenas le conocía aunque hubiera oído hablar bien de él. Se dijo que intentaría conocerle más cuando volviesen a casa, le caía bien. Además de ser profesional, rápido y buen compañero, en ratos de esparcimiento había demostrado que tenía un gran sentido del humor y estupendas dotes como tahúr.

—No seas modesto. A las guiris esas que te ligaste en Estambul las conquistaste cantando. Cuida de mi hermana, voy a intentar hablar con Hadar.  
—Sí, señor.

Ziva se sentó sobre la cama y le miró a los ojos. Cuando su vida se viese amenazada, ¿estaría ella tan tranquila como Malachi? En acción era sencillo no pensarlo, actuar sin más, sin caer en que un centímetro a un lado o al otro podía significar estar muerto. Sin embargo, yaciendo en una cama sin posibilidad de defenderse, tenía un significado completamente distinto. A su pesar, se estremeció y apretó la mano de Malachi con más fuerza.

—Marchaos sin mí si empeoro… o si las cosas van mal.  
—¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni lo sueñes!  
—Ziva…  
—¡No! Escúchame bien, Malachi, te vamos a sacar de aquí, vamos a volver a casa y te van a tratar en un hospital. No pienso dejarte aquí solo. Vendrás con nosotros.

Malachi respiró hondo. Por un momento pareció que volvería a toser.

—Quizá tengáis que dejarme.  
—No.  
—Sí. Ya lo sabes.  
—No pienso dejarte.

Malachi resopló y entrecerró los ojos.

—Cabezona. Si eso… pasa, dispárame… No quiero morir despacio.

Ziva no respondió. No se atrevía siquiera a planteárselo. Que viniese Ari a sacarla a rastras, que viniese un ejército entero, que ella no se movería del lado de Malachi mientras siguiese con vida. Y si moría, algo que no iba a consentir, Ziva se llevaría el cuerpo consigo para que al menos le diesen un entierro digno. De ninguna manera iba a dejarle tirado como a un perro.

Cerró los ojos y trató de controlar sus emociones. Sentía deseos de arrodillarse y suplicarle una y mil veces que la perdonase. Ojalá hubiera algún modo de cambiarle el sitio, de ser ella quien yaciera en la cama. Se lo merecía, le habían herido por su culpa. El disparo tendría que haber sido para ella, Malachi había entrado en el almacén por seguirla, para no dejarla sola. Debería odiarla y ser más egoísta en lugar de pensar en volver a salvarle el culo.

—Perdóname, Malachi.  
—No hay nada que perdonar.  
—¿Cómo que no? Me da igual lo que vayáis a decir, Ari dio la orden de…  
—De que entraseis y eso habéis hecho—la interrumpió de pronto su hermano apareciendo tras la puerta.  
—Ari… ¿Qué te ha dicho Hadar? ¿Van o no van a venir a sacarnos de una vez? No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Ari asintió pausadamente.

—Ya están en camino. Malachi, vamos a tener que meterte en el coche y te va a doler.  
—¿Quién conduce?  
—Ziva. Así podré controlarte mientras vamos al punto de encuentro.

Con un movimiento torpe, Malachi se llevó la mano que tenía libre la cara.

—¿Ziva? Vosotros queréis matarme.


End file.
